Devotion
by The Pootamis
Summary: He is her savior. Her hero. The Earth's unsung hero. A boy without a father. Her everything in life. The reason for her continued existence in this world. She would be forever his and his alone.


_How? How he could he do something like this to his own flesh and blood? His own family? To his own son? If he wasn't dead already i'd kill him myself!_

Such statements that none ever thought would ever be spoken. Would never be thought of running through the mind of the blonde haired beauty. But they are. They are and she can't help but stand completely still looking over her shoulder in complete silence at another with something that nobody has ever seen before. A look of concern. Deep concern across her face while her eyes radiate nothing but sadness. Was it for herself like many of the others present would probably think? No. Sure it sucks no longer being the strongest fighter on the planet but she was sure she would find a way to manage this. As much as people think her ego isn't that big. No her concern is only for one individual.

One child ...no! She couldn't possibly think of him like that. Not now. Not after everything that he has done. No her concern is for the young man before her eyes now. A son that had just lost his father. Had just been told to not bring his lost father back to life. And for what? To spare the planet any more harm? Didn't he realize how much of an idiot he truly sounds right now? What was to say his enemies wouldn't still seek vengeance upon his family in his absence? Did that ever occur to him or just go through his thick head?

No matter any thoughts of this fallen warrior are put to the backburner in favor of the young saiyan warrior. This young man. This young warrior that had risked his life to save all of them. Had saved her from forever being part of that disgusting monster. A young man that is in nothing but pain. Not physical pain. No she doubted anyone could put a scratch on him with this new found power of his. No his pain was coming from within. Coming from his very mind that must be doing a real work on him now. Must be reliving all of the good times he had shared with his fathers. Times he would never be able to share with him again that just pulls on her heart strings.

She would forever be in his debt. That she knew. None of these fighters would have done what he had done. None of them would have saved her before ending Cell's life. They would have just labeled it as another one of Dr Gero's disgusting creations being destroyed. But him? No he had been different. He had found her. How she was still unsure of. It was all like a dream. Like a never ending nightmare watching helplessly through the creature's eyes. This nightmare that had ended when she had been engulfed by a white light before the next thing she knew she awoke to find Cell gone. Gone and defeated to never return again at the hands of Gohan. Her savior. A savior that she wants nothing more than to go over towards now. To hold and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

Such a strange foreign feeling and yet not an unwelcome one. Deep down. Deep deep down she knew the truth. And the truth is a little scary. He would be the one for her. Would be the only one that she would ever choose. Was it because of the debt? Perhaps but she liked to think of it because of his kindness. Not just the kindness that he has shown to her. No because of the kindness she had seen him showing to another of her kind. The kindness shown to Android 16. How this young saiyan warrior was developing some sort of bond with the larger android. An android that many could say had been the key to unlocking his potential when he had been destroyed. This hidden power that she had watched in a stunned silence in nothing but awe as this raw power completely destroyed every single one of Cell's juniors with one blow before it had been turned towards the creature itself.

Would their age difference be an issue? For her it wouldn't be. She has never cared what others think of her and that wouldn't change now. From the looks that she received when she had awoken finding herself in Krillin's arms many of them thought they would end up a couple. Hardly accurate. Just a wet dream for baldy. Sure Krillin might have tried to save her from being absorbed by Cell. A mission that he had failed miserably she might add but wasn't that to save his own skin? In fact from the way he has been looking at her this wasn't love. No it was looks filled with lust. The very same that she had felt when her and the other androids had been patrolling around from city to city on their way to Goku's home. A look that she just didn't need. But Gohan? When his eyes first spotted her there was no look of lust. No hatred in them for her being an android. No just a reassuring smile that she couldn't help but return. A moment that she relives now as she watches him in silence from her hiding spot as the young saiyan warrior weeps for his lost father while the rest of The Z Fighters present bow their heads down with some having their eyes closed completely oblivious to her presence.

That is until she shocks each and every single one of them including herself when she emerges from her hiding spot and silently makes her way across The Lookout heading directly for Gohan. Heading past each and every Z Fighter that look her way with questionable looks while her eyes stay trained on only one completely ignoring the others. Completely ignoring the look of absolute hate across Trunk's face. What his problem is she would never know noir care to ever know. Ignoring the look of sheer surprise across Krillin's face as it starts to blush bright red. Like he ever stood a chance with her. Ignoring the slightly questionable yet interested look being directed her way by Piccolo. The only one out of this bunch that she could actually respect. To go toe to toe with her twin brother and live to tell the tale. Quite impressive. Looks that are nowhere in her mind as she closes the distance between herself and Gohan finding him on his knees crying silently with his head bowed down. A young saiyan that remains oblivious to her presence as she comes to stand in front of him before she kneels down in front of him to do something that shocks everyone all around her. For her to reach out and gently pull Gohan into her arms and comb her fingers through his hair as his silent sobs in her shoulder is the only thing that is heard.

* * *

Seven Years Later….

Laying down on the grass without a care in the world tucking his hands behind his back closing his eyes as he lets out a content sigh from feeling a small gust of wind that makes its way through the area unable to keep his lips from curling upward a lone saiyan could be found smiling up towards the sky in a secluded forest near a river bank. A young man that very few knew of his accomplishments. Knew of his real identity. Knew of the amazing achievements of strength against all those that dared harm this planet. But he didn't care about that. No he has everything he has ever needed right here. A loving family. A mother that although strict was always looking for his future in her heart. Always looking for him to be the great young man that she saw in him the moment he had been born. Something that has always made him strive forward trying to be the best person he can be whether it be in his studies or just on the outside world. A little brother that reminded him so much of his father. His eating habits. This bottomless pit of a stomach of his. The way his eyes would always light up whenever he would be told of a story featuring his father on one of his little adventures with his Aunt Bulma and Uncle Krillin. Hell he even looks like him! A small miniature version of him. Everything is great and only one thing has turned it to be perfect.

And on que as he hears silent footsteps making their way from the edge of the forest heading directly towards him before a body comes down to rest against his own as though it is natural to him now without opening his eyes reaching out gently Gohan wraps his arms around a rather petite and fit waist and pulls them close to his side feeling no resistance whatsoever.

" You look comfy?"

Feeling his smile only widening cracking open his eyes as he finds himself staring into a pair of blue eyes that just look back into his own with nothing but amusement unable to help himself reaching up gently Gohan lays a hand down on Android 18's cheek and leans his head upward as he brings her into a kiss. His fiancee of the past six years. Well almost seven. It is a wonder what can happen when you bring a girl home to visit the parents. A visit that at first seemed intense before it would end with a surprise with an agreement coming to be from the way she put it the old ways. Even after seven years he still feels like the lucky one. Why shouldn't he? She is absolutely amazing. Everything that has happened over the years from the little dates out to a few nearby villages to even the moments like this. They have been simply perfect.

Feeling his lips leaving her own letting out a content sigh leaning her head down until it is resting against his shoulder snuggling closer to his side until she is nearly on top of him reaching out gently Android 18 takes Gohan's hand within her own and entwines their fingers together.

" I am. Everything is perfect."

Smiling happily into his shoulder turning her head slightly until she is facing him as she finds him staring down towards her with a grin returning the gesture with one last kiss making her way back to her feet slowly Android 18 makes her way over towards the river bank. A spot that years ago she would have said disgusted her. Would have thought anyone was crazy to even suggest coming out to the forest littered with all kinds of bugs and creatures. She has had more than her fill of bugs to last a lifetime. But this place? The way the small mountain nearby gives it character. The way the river flows so silently with only the splash of a nearby waterfall filling the area hiding away an opening in a nearby cave. This place was nothing short of beautiful. Her favorite spot to come. Especially with him. Oh how they've gotten good use of that cave opening over the years and would for years to come. She just had to wait a little while longer. Hopefully the three remaining years would go by quickly. In the meantime though? That didn't mean she couldn't tease her husband to be. And with such reaching up slowly Android 18 slips off her black vest tossing it over to the side before with a pair of eyes watching her slowly she slips her fingers underneath her white shirt and tugs the shirt off slowly.

Unable to even speak a single word as he watches his fiancee rid of her white shirt revealing nothing but a small blue bikini top before the sound of a click from the button on her jeans being undone without having a chance to react Gohan's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Android 18 slowly wiggle her jeans off making sure to give him a good view and kick the article of clothing to the side with the others leaving her looking nothing short of looking like a goddess. Leaving his mind in a flux of raging emotions that he knew she was doing on purpose. Especially by the smile she sends over her shoulder his way before slowly making her way towards the edge and diving head first into the water disappearing deep into the abyss. A woman that he wants nothing but to follow after as he comes to stand and takes off his shirt throwing it to the side before a massive splash is heard as she suddenly pops out of the water with a triumphant smile across her face holding her prey. Holding up a massive fish that is ten sizes bigger than her in her right hand making it look like child's play.

* * *

" I…."

" No!"

Ignoring the snickering that she can hear from behind her narrowing her eyes dangerous at the man in front of her crossing her arms over her chest an intense glare comes across Android 18's face.

" But…."

" No buts! You better not take it easy on that fraud! So help me if you do, I promise you that you will never sleep in my bed again!"

Instantly Gohan's eyes go as wide as saucers as his cheeks start to blush bright red under her gaze. Cheeks that only get redder as he sees a few of his fellow Z Fighters looking at him questionable from their spots. It was supposed to be simple. A simple day really. That is what he thought. He alongside his wife would go and compete in the newly resurrected World Martial Arts Tournament and win the whole tournament earning them the prize money to be set for life. To be able to build their own hut instead of living under Chi-Chi's roof. Would it be challenging? Off course it would be. They weren't the only ones set to compete in this tournament. No the rest of The Z Fighters were also competing with their own goals in mind. Some to settle a long time rivalry. Some just for the sport of a new challenge. As for some others? Well they liked the thrill of a fight. And lucky him when the names had been drawn he had gotten him. Had gotten the man that his future bride claimed to have stolen his glory. Stolen his legacy. Hell the man even has a city named after him now! A man that is no challenge to him. Nothing short of a weakling in his eyes but that still hasn't helped his case. No his fiancee would have nothing short of this fraud that she liked to call embarrassed in front of the masses the moment his name had been put next to his on the bracket. And even now in her eyes nothing has changed. These eyes that just stare a hole in him and would continue to stare a hole into him until he caves and does exactly what she wants him to do. And it happens once again as he bows his head down and pays a quick glance over his shoulder out towards the ring where the crowd chants loudly while Mr Satan is in the middle with his fists raised up high bantering to the crowd before he looks back towards Android 18 finding nothing has changed across her face.

" But did i really have to dress up like this? Everyone is going to know now that i'm the golden fighter."

Not believing what she is hearing rolling her eyes a frustrated huff escapes Android 18's lips as she continues to narrow her eyes at him.

" Yes! That's the whole point! I want everyone to know who their true savior is! Now go out there and put that fraud in his place!"

Opening his mouth with a response ready suddenly as he sees her raise her eyebrow in question and retort dies on the tip of his tongue and a sigh escapes his lips before with a nod turning on his heels slowly Gohan makes his way through the open doorway heading directly towards the ring unaware of the smirk coming across Android 18's face as she watches his retreating back make its way towards the ring. A ring that he had seen once before in the famous Cell Games. A ring that had been destroyed at the hands of the monster and his father. Luckily this time this tournament has a set of rules. He didn't have to kill his opponent in order to eliminate him from the competition. No he has a few choices. He could simply throw the older man out of the ring having his feet land on the ground eliminating him from the tournament. Though he knew his fiancee would not be pleased with such a feat. No the only way she would be pleased is with a clean knock out of this rather cocky and arrogant man on the outside and yet a scared little man on the inside. A man that just looks his way with a cocky grin as he makes his way up the steps and into the ring. A grin that won't be there for much longer. In fact he wouldn't be surprised to see this man faint and proclaim some kind of illness was the reason to do so for what he is about to do.

Ignoring the loud voice of the announcer in favor of turning to pay one last glance at the open doorway of the fighter's house finding Android 18 leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a stern look across her face dropping his head in defeat as a loud whistle followed by a gunshot goes off turning back to look towards Mr Satan in a sudden move reaching out Gohan rips the purple cloak off from his shoulders and watches with a small hint of satisfaction the grin across the older man's face drop into a look of horror. There he is now. Standing before him and the world in the very same attire that he had worn on that day. The day he had defeated Cell. The day he would forever be known as The Golden Fighter. And he would live up to that name as suddenly as though flipping a switch suddenly the air all around them get intense. As sparks of lightning erupt from his body hitting the tiles. As his black hair flickers gold a few times before a mighty scream escapes his lips as his head throws back causing his black hair to turn gold.

Such an action that makes Mr Satan fall back straight on his ass and stare up in disbelief at this young man. This young warrior that he knew too well. It is him. The golden fighter. The real person that had defeated Cell. A young man that has grown up and looks his way with a fierce look that just sends a cold chill up and down his spine. He doesn't stand a chance against this young man. He knew it and soon the world would know it too. But perhaps? Perhaps he can make some sort of deal with this young man? With this golden fighter to throw the fight giving him the victory. It would benefit them both. His sponsors would continue racking in the money. His legacy would continue to live on. As for his young friend? He would make sure this small gesture of kindness is well worth it in the long run. What's a little prize money from this competition compared to the massive payday he would receive for throwing the fight.

An idea that makes a confident smile come to his face and for him to get up dusting himself off looking as though he merely tripped. The crowd byes it as he hears his name being chanted loudly causing him to raise his fists up high once again acting in character that the crowd eats up once again before turning to look back towards this young warrior.

" Say kid? It's not too late to turn back now. You know? Forfeit the fight? I'm sure someone will make it worthwhile?"

Just as he sees the young man's lips curl upward feeling immense relief inside just as he takes his eyes away to look back to address the crowd suddenly Mr Satan's eyes go as wide as saucers as he spits up a mouthful of spit across the ring when he feels a vicious punch landing clean into his stomach causing him to hunch over. This swift and clean attack that he never saw coming before suddenly he is sent flying back first a good distance away across the ring when he feels as though a semi truck smacks him clean in the jaw. These quick attacks with unbelievable results that silences the crowd. Silence this once roaring crowd into nothing more than gasps and whispers while they look on shocked as their champion lays across the ring on his back moaning in pain. A champion that suddenly they erupt and cheer for as he staggers to a sitting position and slowly pushes himself up to his feet and stares back across the ring on wobbly feet. Feet that are suddenly swept out from underneath him when Gohan disappears within a blink of an eye and reappears by his side delivering a swift kick knocking Mr Satan off his feet and thrown into the air before he is sent crashing down when the young saiyan drives a right open palm down hard into his chest causing cracks to form across the ring. Cause a small crater to form underneath Mr Satan's body as he just lays there looking up at him with wide fearful eyes.

Rising up to his feet staring down towards the older man as a hushed silence fills the air suddenly as he sees Mr Satan close his eyes and rest his head back letting out a sigh turning to look in the direction of the announcer that just stares at him in nothing but shock in a sudden move Gohan raises up a right fist high up into the air causing to his shock and the announcers the entire stadium to erupt into cheers.

* * *

" You know? I'm still not eighteen yet."

Snuggling closer into his chest laying a kiss on his bare shoulder with only the sound of water splashing against the river curiosity of the waterfall hiding them from the rest of the world turning her head to face him seeing nothing but a content look across his face gently bringing his head to her leaning up gently Android 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own.

" I know that but my future husband did deserve a reward after all of his hard work. The look across the fraud's face? Absolutely priceless and Videl? It looked like she was about to cry."

Planting a kiss on the top of her head pulling her even closer to his side as a silent chuckle escapes his lips slowly Gohan shakes his head.

" You are never going to let her live this down are you?"

Shaking her head gently into his chest with a wide grin turning her head slightly to face him gently Android 18 rests her free hand down on his chest.

" And why should i? The little tomboy had it coming. Then for her to come into the ring and challenge me to a fight when we're kissing? I hope she likes hospital food. She is going to be having a lot of it along with that fraud of a father of hers."


End file.
